So just give me all of you
by AbundantiaTheWitch
Summary: Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock just living life. Underage or not do you really think that will stop them?


Jack clutched the back of Hiccups jacket and whooped. This was one of his favourite moments. He loved getting out of the house and going to wild places with his boyfriend. Hiccup seemed intimidating and Jack knows that he defiantly doesn't look like someone who would have a punk boyfriend but since when did Hiccup care about what anyone else thinks? And anyway, Jack has really changed his image recently

They pull up outside a nightclub and park the bike. They walk straight inside – Hiccup knows a guy who knows a guy – and instantly spots Rapunzel and her date, Flynn. Merida was off the side flirting with some random dude in the corner. Hiccup rolls his eyes and strides over. Jack quickly follows and drapes himself across Astrid's shoulders who he had just noticed.

Hiccup returns with two drinks – when had he left? – And he hands one to Jack. The next few hours are spent chatting and getting significantly drunk which at the time they were all vehemently denying.

"All I'm saying is that how can someone not like fruit bats! I mean they're so cuddly and they're playful and loyal. Like flying yak rats, remember those old things? Adorable! I used to have a flying yak rat when I was a kid but you had to put it in a catapult before it could fly because it didn't have wings!" Tuffnut, one of Hiccups friends, said all of this in one breath. By this point no one was really paying attention and he was rambling to himself.

Rapunzel was sitting on Flynn's lap and he was playing with her hair absently. She refused to cut it so it was extremely long. Flynn was older that anyone in the group but fitted in perfectly. He would buy them alcohol when they wanted saying that they were going to drink anyway so they might as well have a 'responsible' adult with them. Jack wasn't sure how much that statement was true but right now he didn't care.

His head was fuzzy and, like everyone else in the group, his speech was slurred. He lay is head on Hiccups shoulder and half-listened to the conversation. He remembered the other times he snuck out with the group. Each one ended with a different tattoo or piercing that he found the next day. His Uncle North who he lives with hasn't found out yet about them and hasn't met any of his friends. He wonders which one he'll get this time.

He didn't have to wait long because Astrid grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his chair. He was pretty sure that is was just them at this point but right now he didn't trust his judgement very clearly.

Astrid dragged him to the usual parlour where for some reason allowed Jack inside even though they know he's only 17. Jack usually lets Astrid or whoever came with them to choose so he just sat down and let her look.

Already Jack had 3 piercings in his right ear and at least double in the other. He honestly doesn't know how North doesn't know about them considering they're pretty obvious but if he doesn't choose to mention it then Jack certainly isn't going to bring it up. He also has tattoos. He has one on his shoulder, one on his hip, four on his upper arm and two on the other. Of course there are others that he kind of wished that he didn't have like the tattoo on his ankle that he keeps hidden at all costs and shall never again be spoken of. Hiccup doesn't know about that yet.

Jack was half asleep in the waiting chair and woke up when Astrid decided to yell at him. Apparently she had decided. He shuffled into the room and was directed to sit. Astrid smugly looked at him. He began to worry.

He was told to take off his shirt and he hoped that what he thought was about to happen wasn't actually about to happen. It happened.

On the way back to the club Astrid was laughing and Jack shoved her of the sidewalk.

"Oh relax. It's not as if I made you get your dick pierced or anything."

Jack didn't see how that was supposed to be helpful. He huffed and went to sit on Hiccup lap. He kissed him hello and realised that most of the others had left.

"They only just left." Jack jumped when Hiccup suddenly spoke into his ear. Astrid had wandered off. Hiccup text her then slipped his phone into his pocket. He nibbled Jacks ear and said, "We'd better go too, Snowflake."

As they stumbled their way to Jacks house they realised that they may have drank more that they realised and that they were relying heavily on each other no to fall over. Jack struggled to get his key to fit into the lock so they could get inside. Usually Hiccup would help him but he wasn't faring much better and couldn't decide where the lock was. It's not his fault it kept moving.

They eventually fell through the door in a heap. Jack giggled weakly underneath Hiccup and feebly held up the key.

"I got it open." Hiccup rolled his eyes and started to get up. He helped Jack to his feet and shut the door. He was making his way back outside to go home when a car pulled up into the driveway. Jacks eyes went wide.

"Shit! He wasn't supposed to be here." Jack shoved Hiccup up the stairs and into his room. He was sure that while North didn't mind him dying his hair (much) or the fact that he was dating Hiccup, he was pretty sure that being completely plastered with his boyfriend after sneaking out wasn't tolerated as much.

The front door was heard being opened and Hiccup went to hide in the en suite. Jack flipped off his lights and began taking off his clothes before realising that there was no time and just jumped into bed in his boxers. North opened the door and seeing Jack apparently asleep he went to his own room to sleep. It was 1 am and Hiccup slinked out of the bathroom and crawled under the cover with Jack he accepted that he wouldn't be able to leave by now so he figured he might as well be comfortable.

"Hey," he whispered as he slipped in.

"Mmmm," Jack replied. He was half asleep. It was then that Hiccup noticed his half naked form pressing up to him. Hiccup got undressed too and lay back down. He was tired but couldn't sleep. Jack threw and arm around him and looked up.

"why are you naked?" he muttered.

"I'm wearing boxers." Hiccup laughed. "So are you." He pointed out.

Jack looked at him and through the fog in his mind tried to figure out what he was saying. He gave up and collapsed onto Hiccups chest. If Jack had a lot of tattoos Hiccup had over double and way more piercings.

Jack began attacking Hiccups neck and slowly moved his hand downwards. Hiccup pulled him closer – an amazing feat considering Jack was already laying on top of him – and pulled his head up. Jack looked at him and Hiccup kissed him. Jack kissed back and soon they were out of breath.

He pulled away and went back to sucking at Hiccups neck. He placed kisses delicately there and moved his head lower. He reached Hiccups chest and gently bit down on his perked up nipple. Hiccup drew in his breath and ran his hands down Jacks back.

Jack continued down, licking a stripe towards his navel and slipped his hands inside of Hiccups boxers. He sat back and admired the obvious erection. He moved again and he slowly grinded against Hiccup. He then leaned forward to kiss him. Hiccup moaned softly and kissed feverishly back.

Once again Jack pulled away and ran his hands up Hiccups thighs, teasing him. Hiccup moaned and instantly covered his mouth. No point getting caught.

Jack understood how impatient Hiccup was getting and finally pulled down his waist band. He threw them across the room. He bent down and licked his base. He advanced up with his tongue and put the tip into his mouth.

Hiccups breath caught and he whined. Jack glanced cheekily up at him and put more into his mouth. He finally fit all of the thick cock into his mouth and began moving his head. Hiccup was surprised at the lack of gag reflex but didn't have much time to think about it as Jack started move faster.

Jack suddenly stopped and pulled away. Hiccup moaned at the loss of contact but soon forgot when Jack flipped them over.

"I want you to cum inside me," he whispered. Hiccup started straight away as jack sucked his fingers. He pulled them out and slipped them into Jack.

He added them one at a time until they were all in and Jack was moving around on them. They brushed his prostate and he moaned. It was a sound that almost made Hiccup cum right there but he waited. He removed his fingers and Jack panted. He turned, making it easier. Hiccup lined up and pushed in.

Jack shoved a fist into his mouth and tried not to make and noise Hiccup pushed more into Jack until he slipped fully in. He waited a moment to get Jack used him to being inside him. He brought his hands up and felt Jacks chest. There was a bar. Hiccup laughed to himself. That's what Jack got done this time.

Jack jumped when Hiccup made contact. The piercing made him more sensitive and he mentally agreed to thank Astrid. On second thought he wasn't going to mention any of this to her.

Hiccup started to move as Jack adjusted to him. He began thrusting faster until he reached forward and grabbed Jacks cock and started moving his hand too. Soon Jack came on the covers and Hiccups hand. Hiccup wasn't far behind. He pulled out of Jack and they lay down.

Jack grabbed some tissues and they half-heartedly cleaned themselves up. Hiccup pulled up the covers and they tried to get a few hours sleep.


End file.
